


A Practice in Patience

by benedictedcumberbatched



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictedcumberbatched/pseuds/benedictedcumberbatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t the first time he had done this. Nor, she was sure, would it be the last. Not that she was complaining, but he had the most inopportune timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Practice in Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts), [forthegenuine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegenuine/gifts).



> As always, the characters used and/or mentioned don't belong to me.

Based on [this](http://benedicted-cumberbatched.tumblr.com/post/91487775894/sherlock-loves-to-make-molly-cum-in-public-places-the) headcanon.

 

\--

This wasn’t the first time he had done this. Nor, she was sure, would it be the last. Not that she was complaining, but he had the most inopportune timing. There was the time in the lab, and the morgue, and at dinner at Angelo’s, and at lunch with Mrs. Hudson, and god forbid she think about the first time she met his parents and he even dared to try it then. Molly shifted in the chair behind her desk, her face flushed and her teeth tugging at her bottom lip as she tried to maintain attention on Detective Inspector Lestrade. “All…all the information of how he died is…oh…is in there,” she stammered, her hands clenching around the armrests.

“You okay, Molly?” Greg Lestrade asked as he eyed her curiously. Something was off, he didn’t know what, but something had the specialist registrar distracted.

“Yes,” she squealed as she felt a slow, deliberate stroking up her slit.

“Right…let me know if you find anything else. Do you know where Sherlock got to?” he asked, tucking the file under his arm.

Molly gasped; her foot twitched under the desk and kicked the curled body of a certain detective. A hand wrapped around her ankle, holding her foot down as his tongue flicked against her most sensitive nub. “No idea,” she squeaked.

She smiled as Lestrade left and closed the door behind him. “Sherlock, I swear to god if you do that again…” she started but ended in a moan as he sank a finger deep into her soaking cunt. Molly’s head fell back against the back of the chair, her hand drifted from the armrest and settled into Sherlock’s hair. Her fingers wrapped into his hair and pulled slightly as she pushed his face further into the apex of her legs.

A low growl vibrated through her as he renewed his attack with fervor. His tongue worked her quickly, sucking the nub of her clit into his mouth, while his forefinger, soon joined with his middle, thrust in and out of her slowly. He curled a finger up as he pulled out of her. If the flexing and relaxing of her fingers in his hair was any indication of her current state of affairs, he was doing his job properly. He pulled his mouth away from her, his eyes practically glowing from the darkness beneath her desk. He released her ankle and reached up to grab her hand. Molly’s head flopped forward to look at him, curious as to why he stopped, but there was a wicked glint in his eye.

She cried out as he pushed a third finger into her and began moving his fingers in and out quicker. His cock strained for release against the fly of his trousers but his release was not important. The body was after all transport and he would be able to take care of it later if it did not abate on its own. Molly’s breathing grew deep and ragged, her head fell back against the chair again as she shifted her hips up in attempt to take his fingers deeper.

“Sherlock!” she cried out as her release flooded over her. She convulsed around his fingers, the appendages slowing as he helped her ride out her climax. Her breathing was heavy but slow. Her eyes were closed as Sherlock pulled his fingers out of her. She cracked open her eyes enough to see him stick his wet fingers into his mouth. Arousal, despite still recovering from her previous release, coursed through her as she watched Sherlock’s long fingers slide out of his mouth.

“Right,” she said, pushing back the chair and pulling her trousers and pants back up, buttoning them quickly. “Baker Street, now,” she said as Sherlock crawled out from under the desk. She grabbed her bag before taking Sherlock’s hand and dragging him out of her office.

Molly had no cares that it was still the middle of the day and Lestrade was likely waiting on Sherlock to return to the Yard, but, as her eyes fell on the bulge in Sherlock’s trousers, the older detective could wait.

—

The door to 221B Baker Street slammed shut. The knob dug into her back as Sherlock pushed her against the door, her bag falling to the floor with a thud. His lips tackled her in a fierce battle for control. Her fingers tugged at the waistband of his trousers, undoing the button and zip before shoving them down along with his pants. Sherlock pulled away from his bruising kisses of her neck to grab her shirt and wrench it wide-open, buttons clattering off and around the floor. He too worked at her trousers and pulled them down with her panties. Molly pushed him away from her with such force that he fell to the floor. She climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. 

She reached between them and stroked his cock, his head thrown back over the armrest as a low moan ripped forth from his throat. Molly positioned herself over him and lowered slowly, her head tilting back slowly as he filled her. “Oh, god,” Molly groaned, her hands splayed across his chest, her fingers tightening around the material of his shirt.

Molly began to move slowly at first. There were times they took it slow, savored their time together, made love. Then there were times like now where it was pure, raw fucking. She began to pick up the pace, her hips slamming down onto his, grinding her pelvis into his. Her head hung forward, hair brushing across Sherlock’s chest.

His hands dug into the bare flesh of her hips, pulling her against him. She could feel that burn coiling up from their joined bodies to her belly where it continued to grow. She could see sweat shining on Sherlock’s forehead. She leaned forward as he wrapped his arms firmly around her and rapidly pounded into her. Her cries reached a fever pitch as she tried to keep her control.

Molly screamed his name as she sagged against him. Sherlock followed soon after, his groans garbled with her name as he spilled inside her. They lay there for a few minutes, allowing their racing hearts to return to a normal rate. Molly climbed off him and lay on her side, the floor cold beneath her skin but still welcome. “Think Lestrade figured it out?” she asked lazily, playing with one of the buttons on his shirt.

Sherlock scoffed as he turned his head to face her and kissed her forehead. “Unlikely. He continues to see but not observe, otherwise I wouldn’t have been under your desk in the first place. Though I don’t know why you’re complaining, Molly. I had a lovely view from where I was sitting…ow! What’d you hit me for?”


End file.
